Twins
by Animation Adventures
Summary: Twenty-five-year-old Geoff and Bridgette learn they are having twins, and prepare for their arrival. To celebrate the coming of the twins, the beach couple's friends throw parties and give gifts that will help them in raising their two new additions.
Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, or anything in the franchise. I only own a DVD copy of season one, and my OCs.

* * *

Twins

"Congratulations," the doctor told the blond-haired couple, "you're having twins!"

"Twins?!" Bridgette and Geoff exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

"Me, a dad to twins? I was so psyched to be a dad, but I was not expecting twins. That's like, double the baby, Bro!" Geoff told Brody, catching a soda can that was tossed to him and cracking it open. He took a sip.

Brody sat down with his own can. "I think it's totally awesome, dude! Twins aren't very common." The tanned surfer drew a blank look. "They're not, right?"

Geoff shook his head. "Not quite, but apparently the chances of that happening get higher as we age. If Bridge and I had kids a few years later, the odds would be more likely than now. The doctor said that we're really lucky to have twins at our age. Look at us, we're twenty-five years old, and we're having twins!"

"It's really cool, dude. I'm going to be an uncle twice at the same time!" Brody whooped, and took a celebratory sip of his soda. "So, what now?"

Geoff shrugged, and drank a sip. "It looks like Bridge and I are going to have to double up on baby stuff. We're going to have to buy a second crib, double up on the toys, the blankets, the clothes, and the diapers. Oh, the diapers." He cringed. "I really hope I don't have to change both of them at the same time. Just when you've changed the first one, you realize there's still a second one waiting for you." He gagged at the smell he could envision.

"Not to mention that'll stink up the room twice as much!" Brody guffawed, causing Geoff to groan in misery. "Hey, dude, relax. You're great with kids, you know how to have fun. They're going to love you."

Geoff sighed. "I know. I guess I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that I'm going to have two kids at the same time. I always knew Bridge and I would have one. I just wasn't expecting this." He glanced at the wedding ring on his fourth finger on his left hand. "My babe's got two babies inside her."

Brody leaned over, and clapped him on the back. "Life is beautiful, dude." His phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket. "Sweet, MacArthur's finishing up her shift! Hey, want to join me in picking up some burritos?" He asked, glancing at his best friend.

Geoff glanced at his own phone. "I don't know… I should really get home to Bridge, and I still have some calls to make for that party on Monday."

Brody nodded. "That's cool. We'll hang out some other time. Hey, if you ever need a babysitter, I'm your man."

"Thanks, dude." Geoff smiled.

* * *

As Bridgette got larger, so did her appetite, and her mood swings got even swingier. Of course, being the calm and serene Bridgette, she managed to stay in control of her emotions most of the time.

She and Geoff sat at the dinner table in their beach house one night, eating salads. The only difference was Geoff's salad had meat while Bridgette's didn't.

"Ya know, it's good you don't eat meat of any sort anyway." Geoff commented, taking a bite out of his dinner. "I think I read somewhere that stuff like fish is bad for babies."

"Yeah, at least this way I'm not missing out on much." Bridgette agreed. She emptied her bowl, and groaned. "I think I need more."

Geoff stood immediately, picking up his wife's bowl. "No worries, I've got it. How much more do you want? Half a bowl?"

"Sure." Bridgette nodded.

Geoff hopped over to the kitchen, and filled up Bridgette's bowl halfway with more meatless salad. As quick as a cheetah, he was back at the table with the bowl. "Here you go."

His wife smiled. "Thanks, babe."

"Anything for you." He smiled. "So, any news about your baby shower?"

Bridgette bobbed her head. "Yep, Courtney's planning it. Since I'm a beach person, she's planning to have it out on the beach," she pointed out the window at the coast, "apparently she's calling 'Bridgette's Baby Beach Bash'."

"That's a lot of B's." Geoff snickered.

"Oh yeah," Bridgette continued to say, "we're going to have a contest, and see who can stay on their surfboard the longest while I stay on the beach and judge. We're going to dance, have a sandcastle building contest, and draw baby surfboard designs. It'll be fun."

Geoff grinned at everything his wife told him. "Gnarly! That sounds loads of fun. I'm surprised Courtney came up with all that."

"Well, she did have a little help from Gwen and Carrie." Bridgette added.

"Now that I can definitely picture. Gwen's creative enough for that, but what about Carrie though? Didn't she just get pregnant?" He questioned.

"Yeah, she did. She'll be staying on the beach with me during the surfboard contest." She confirmed, and then took another bite of dinner. "What about you and the guys? Doing anything special?"

Geoff shrugged. "We're doing something, not that special I guess. Apparently Sam rented out Chris and Don's Total Drama Bowling Alley for a party."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Hey, dude's married to Dakota. Of course he's going to have the cash to rent out an entire bowling alley."

* * *

More time passed, and eventually the baby shower and the baby party came. Much to the surprise of the beach couple, their friends had planned the respective parties on the same night so while Bridgette stayed home, and partied with the girls, Geoff and the guys went bowling.

Emma blew a whistle. "Time over, buckets and pails down!" She went around, glancing at everyone's sand castle.

A lot of the sand castles were very creative, especially since they were constructed under the moonlight. As usual, Katie and Sadie, despite being adults now, collaborated on a castle; Courtney's castle had a simple yet elegant appeal; unlike those couple years ago on the race, Ellody and Mary finally learned how to wing at something, and that had resulted in a decent sandcastle that held a similar appeal to Courtney's. If Emma hadn't known Crimson the last few years, then she would've been creeped out by the Goth's ominous-looking castle. Amy and Taylor's castles weren't all that impressive, especially considering they usually relied on their family for doing everything. As for Izzy's castle…

"Izzy, what is that?" Emma asked when she got to the crazy redhead's site.

"It's a castle for babies, duh!" Izzy grinned, and pointed to her castle's courtyard. "See the swing set, and the kiddie pool? Ooh, and look! I have a baby manning the cannon at the forefront. See?"

"Right…" Emma slowly nodded, and moved onto Bridgette. "What does the mom-to-be have?"

Bridgette smiled, and glanced down at her sandcastle. "It was a little hard to put together because of my circumstances," she rested a hand on her swollen stomach, "but I managed."

Emma gave a smile back. "I can see that." She jotted notes down on her clipboard, and went back to her judging area.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the bowling alley, the boys were having just as much fun.

B lined up his shot, and rushed forward, swinging his arm downward as he released his ball from his grip. The bowling ball rapidly rolled down the lane, and hit the pins in just the right angle that they all went down.

B rubbed his knuckle against his sweatshirt boastfully as the guys around him cheered.

"Dude, that was wicked!" Brody congratulated B, clapping him on the shoulder. B nodded in appreciation.

"Okay, dudes," Geoff announced, calling for the attention of the others. They all turned towards him. "We're entering game five now, so let's make this game a little more interesting than the others. Everybody get their wallet out, and drop them into a pile here," he patted a table nobody was using, "the three lane teams that score the lowest amount of points this game will have to stuff as many wallets into their pockets as they can, and hold onto them through the end of game six." Geoff made an example of himself, and pulled out his wallet, placing it on the table.

Duncan laughed. "Hah! You guys better get your pockets ready because you're all going down!" He dug out his wallet, and dropped it next to Geoff's.

"As if any of you will match my excellent technique and skill." Jacques boasted, adding his to the pile.

"Hey Geoff, what does the winning team get?" Trent questioned.

Geoff frowned in concern. "Oh, haven't thought about that. Hm, I got it- instead of the three lowest-scoring teams, the two lowest-scoring teams will have to do it, and so does one team of the winning team's choice."

Topher grinned. "I can work with that. I'm in!" He eagerly added his wallet to the pile.

Murmurs arose, and all the guys eventually added theirs to the pile, even the elderly Gerry and Pete, who despite their age were just as fit as when they participated in the first Ridonculous Race.

"Let's bowl!" Owen whooped, and the gentlemen began their fifth game.

"We're going to lose badly, aren't we?" Mickey questioned to his brother.

Jay sighed. "Yes, yes we are."

Both parties were very successful. The guys played ten games before calling it a night, and the girls got through all their little party games with little trouble. Bridgette got numerous baby shower gifts, and more often than not, they were matching gifts that came in sets. Even though Bridgette got more presents than she would've liked, she was quite grateful that the others were thinking of her twins. At least this way Geoff didn't have to go out and buy more supplies.

* * *

The babies' due date neared, and Geoff and Bridgette liked to think they were prepared for it. Of course, babies just like to appear at the most inopportune of times.

One night, Geoff was at a venue with a client, looking things over and getting party arrangements sorted.

Geoff scribbled notes in his binder as his client continued to elaborate on what they wanted for their party, and paused to ask a question when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

The party planner fished out his phone, and answered. "Hello?" His eyes went wide. "Seriously, now? Are you sure?" He inquired frantically. "Oh man, I'll meet you there! Take good care of her, I'm on my way!" He hung up, and hurriedly grabbed his things as he apologized to his client. "Sorry, can we pick this up in like a day or two? My wife's having twins."

Thankfully, his client understood, and he was able to hurry out to his car. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he could while obeying road laws, and made it there in less than twenty minutes.

He hurried into the hospital, and quickly found Brody with MacArthur and Sanders.

"Where's the delivery room? My Bridgey-Bear needs me!" He panted to them.

"The delivery room?" A nurse behind him prodded, and he turned around to look at her. "Are you the husband of the woman these three wheeled in?"

Geoff nodded. "Yes, I am."

The nurse gestured to a set of double doors. "Just head through there, and you should find the delivery room a few rooms down the hall around the corner. They'll have delivery room clothes for you to put on."

Geoff tipped his hat towards her. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm coming, Bridge!" He jogged through the double doors, leaving Brody, MacArthur, and Sanders in the waiting room.

Sanders glanced at MacArthur and her husband. "You think they're going to be alright?"

"Course they are," MacArthur answered confidently. "If those two could handle the insane Total Drama challenges, then they can handle this."

"Definitely." Brody agreed. "We should probably call the guys, and tell them that Geoff and Bridgette are having their babies."

Sanders started walking out of the hospital. "I'll do it. You two stay here in case Geoff needs to be escorted out of the delivery room."

Within two hours, all of the Total Drama cast and the Ridonculous Race cast had been notified. The first people Sanders called were Geoff and Bridgette's respective families. They showed up within the two hour window.

After a while, Brody, MacArthur, and Sanders saw the two families leave a room, and Geoff came to them.

"Hey, you guys want to see our new babies?" He asked them. They stood up, and followed him to Bridgette's room.

When they entered, they found Bridgette in a hospital bed, holding two little bundles close.

"Hey." She greeted in a soft voice.

"Hi." "Hey."

Geoff went over to his wife, and kissed her on the forehead before taking the baby swaddled in the pink blanket.

"So, what are the names of those two?" MacArthur questioned.

Bridgette looked at the baby in her arms. "This is Kyle."

Geoff did the same with the baby in his. "And this is Kimmy."

Brody gawked at them. "Wait, Kyle?" He then silently pumped his fists in the air. "Alright! I won the boys' name pool!"

MacArthur rolled her eyes. "And it surprises no one that Courtney won the girls'."

Sanders playfully nudged her. "Oh hush. You'll get another chance with Carrie and Devin's baby."

* * *

After a few days, Geoff and Bridgette were able to take their new twins home. Each parent carried a baby up to their front door.

Geoff moved to unlock the front door when it suddenly flew open, and a wild redhead popped up in the doorframe.

"Surprise! Totally got you, didn't we?" Izzy laughed.

Geoff and Bridgette entered their house in awe. Everybody was there. Their families, their Total Drama friends, and their Ridonculous Race friends were all there.

"Welcome home, guys!" Gwen greeted them, and everybody broke into cheers and claps of applause.

Geoff and Bridgette simply stared at their friends and family, stunned. They lowered their gazes to their babies. After a moment, Geoff smirked at Bridgette and the babies.

"Kyle, Kimmy, say hello to our friends and family. They might be crazy, but they're pretty awesome too." Geoff told his children.

"Yeah, welcome home." Bridgette added with a warm smile.

The End

* * *

 **This is a birthday present for Snakeshark196, a friend of mine on the Total Drama Writers' Forum. We've grown to be close friends the past couple months, and we're even writing a co-write together. While we've worked on our project, Snakeshark has run into some technical issues, but despite his problems, he's done his best to continue with the writing. Because we've grown to be close friends, and because he writes to the best of his ability even though he's faced some technical difficulties, I decided to write this birthday piece at the last minute as a way of showing my appreciation and gratitude. He is also the reason why Kyle and Kimmy were given their names. I asked him what he would name Geoff and Bridgette's twins if they had some, and he chose those two. Also, the reason why Geoff and Bridgette had twins is because I feel like they would be one of those couples that had twins. Happy birthday, Snakeshark, and I hope you enjoyed this birthday gift!**


End file.
